Um Tatsumaki no salão, e o Tyson aprende uma lição!
by Jimmy Rin
Summary: Tyson tem a estratégia perfeita para ganhar o seu jogo de Street Fighter 2 na sala de jogos, contra Kai. Apenas usar o "Sonic Boom" de Guile e deixar Kai sem mais nenhuma opção que não a de saltar para evitar o ataque. Mas Kai não gosta de táticas baratas...e ele tem um plano para vencer, e, no processo, ensinar uma lição a Tyson. (Presente atrasado de anos para Anamateia 2017).


\- A questão é essa! - Kai se queixou entre dentes meio cerrados. - Não podes simplesmente utilizar essa tática! É baixa, é reles, é barata e uma mostra óbvia da tua cobardia! - Kai saltava por cima das lâminas atiradas por ele por um americano sem sobrancelhas, naquele jogo de "Arcade" que tinham recentemente encontrado. Kai insistiu que Beyblade era tudo na sua vida, e realmente assim o era, mas quando a equipa inteira queria dar uma de descontração, de relaxar e de libertar suas frustrações por um ou outro duelo de peões que não tivesse corrido da melhor maneira, eles lá iam, para o salão de jogos. Ray era um mestre do fliperama, e provavelmente conseguia chegar ao meio milhão de pontos, aliás, o seu nome de três letras ficava incrivelmente bem e adequado à tabela de "High Score" (que só permitia essas mesmas três letras). Max gostava de Metal Slug, e claro que Kai não conseguia evitar o rebolar de olhos, americanos, armas, quando isso não era verdade?

Mas, talvez devido às imensas vezes que gostaria de o ter feito na sua vida real, todas as vezes que se sentira fraco, ou incapaz, talvez apenas por ser uma pessoa que gostasse de violência (dentro de um ponto, nada de armas), Kai se sentira atraído pela máquina, ainda ligada, de "Street Fighter 2" versão não sei das quantas, jurava, não interessa quantas vezes viajasse no mundo, sempre que voltava havia uma versão nova do jogo, que era com isso?

Claro que, como todos jogos de luta, este era melhor com dois jogadores. A cabinete tinha lugar para mais, até, era uma dessas alargadas, mas ele não havia chamado "Chefe", que o derrotaria. Kai não gostava de se sentir derrotado, e ninguém tinha dedos tão rápidos entre teclas ou botões como "Kenny".

Não, Kai gostava de ser desafiado, e, se a derrota viesse de uma luta contra um oponente de valor, reclamaria, baixinho, mas o aceitaria. Mas Kai não gostava de ser humilhado, ignorado, ou roubado de uma vitória. Que era precisamente porque a tática de Tyson era tão detestada por Kai. Não envolvia nem habilidade nem contato directo. Era uma táctica sem risco e acobardada.

O cerrar das sobrancelhas de Kai indicavam claramente a verdade, este não estava muito divertido com a situação, mas, se Tyson, que tinha-se auto intitulado de "Um mestre de jogos de luta", esse Tyson havia reparado nisso, não se havia deixado ser afetado. Afinal sua tática estava funcionando….bem mais ou menos.

Kai continuava saltando todas essas lâminas, o grito do personagem, de "Sonic Boom", lhe dando o aviso de que precisava para se elevar acima do perfurante ataque. Tyson não se parecia importar com isso. Kai e seus dedos suavam enquanto ele segurava o joystick e pressionava botões. Poderia ter cancelado os movimentos de Tyson com um número infinito de "Hadoukens", já que sua personagem escolhida era Ryu, alguém que, tal como ele, fora treinado, pelo que percebera, embora não com métodos tão cruéis. Mas não se lutava fogo com fogo, e Kai não iria descer ao nível de Tyson. Fazer tal seria, na sua opinião, degradante perante ele mesmo, e a sua opinião de si.

Tyson tinha aquele sorriso de moleque no rosto, aquele sorriso de jogador que acabou de meter um código para mexer com o jogo. Talvez fosse sua opinião de Tyson, mas, para Kai, isso seria mesmo algo que o garoto de cabelo azul faria. E Kai não se importava, realmente, se Tyson queria seguir o caminho de menor resistência, e, assim não melhorar suas habilidades ou progredir nos seus jogos de consola, isso era com ele. Tyson sempre fora um para não se esforçar na vida.

Mas era isso mesmo, Kai não se importava quando Tyson o fazia, sozinho, e desbloqueava personagens ou punha a gravidade reduzida, para jogar com si mesmo. Mas num jogo competitivo de "Arcade"? Quando estava a jogar com outra pessoa? Kai sabia que aquilo tecnicamente não contaria como um "Cheat", mas repetir o mesmo movimento, vez após vez, deixando-o sem muitas hipóteses de responder...Era nauseante!

Kai preferiria até ter jogado com Ray, Ray que ela conseguia ouvir fazer barulhos de sinos a serem atingidos, sem dúvida ganhando pontos, sem deixar a pequena bola de metal cair para baixo. Ray nunca fora um para fazer batota, mesmo que a única maneira de o fazer fosse puxar a máquina de "Pinball" para cima para facilitar o jogo. Ray tinha honra! Ray tinha a sua maneira de ser que não lhe deixava simplesmente carregar no ataque especial sem repetição, se estivesse a jogar um jogo de luta.

Infelizmente para Kai, Ray fora muito claro. A sua escolha daquele tipo de jogo, aquele em que dois oponentes lutam frente a frente, com pontapés, socos, e ataques especiais, era apenas uma. _Dead Or Alive_ , e Kai não tinha que ser nenhum gênio para perceber porquê a preferência.

Mas Street Fighter 2 - Edição não sei qual - não tinha muitas garotas, e garotas meio desnudas, ainda tinha menos, pelo que Kai estava preso com Tyson. O seu Ryu a saltar por cima dos ataques do americano.

Havia uma tática, Kai sabia, para derrotar o Japonês. Um dos ataques de seu personagem era uma espécie de pontapé giratório. Não bem um pontapé circular, mas mais como um pontapé giratório. Todo o corpo do personagem com a indumentária branca, girava, e, por momentos, a sua personagem ficava invencível. Apenas por meio segundo, apenas enquanto girava para a frente, mas era justamente o que Kai precisava para se aproximar.

O ataque, uma espécie de "Pontapé Furacão", como fosse, o deixaria exposto, colocado numa posição tão próxima do personagem loiro com roupa militar, que este poderia rapidamente contra-atacar. Mas Kai tinha uma quase certeza, a quase certeza que Tyson iria perder tempo tentando fazer outro ataque especial em vez de um ataque corpo a corpo, e que nesse momento Kai poderia acabar o jogo de repetição dele.

Era uma questão de _Tempo_ , se Kai queria que isto funcionasse teria que estar a fazer seu pontapé quando a lâmina da personagem oposta estivesse no ar. E para fazer isso, não poderia estar saltando no ar, evitando o ataque.

Ray era paciente e calmo, mas Kai era algo parecido, resignado. Resignado a que teria que esperar, e ele fê-lo, não com paciência, mas com a satisfação de saber que iria derrotar Tyson.

Ele deu uma olhadela para o lado, onde Tyson ainda sorria, com a segurança de alguém que julga nunca perder. E então atacou.

Várias coisas ocorreram em pouco tempo então. Kai deixou de cerrar os dentes, para finalmente os soltar num sorriso de arrogante satisfação. Tyson não foi rápido o suficiente. A personagem dele acabou no chão, e o seu ritmo foi quebrado. Kai tinha agora a vitória nas mãos.

Kai atacou e atacou, não dando muita chance a Tyson de bloquear, na verdade Kai nem sabia se nesta versão do jogo era possível bloquear ataques. E a barra de vida de Tyson foi descendo e descendo.

Por fim, com um pontapé direto no ar, o jogo acabou. Tyson tinha a boca aberta, como se não acreditasse no que estava vendo. Aquele ar de zonzo na sua cara não fazia nada para diminuir a satisfação de Kai, e, na verdade, apenas a alimentava.

— Quem pouco se esforça… - Kai achou bem dar uma moral a Tyson, a ver se ele aprenderia algo, mesmo que num contexto de diversão. — Pouco alcança. - Kai indicou, mostrando o resultado do jogo, com sua personagem vitoriosa.

Mas coisas ainda não tinham terminado, pois da máquina veio um som, um som que indicava a segunda ronda.

Kai, suspirou, pegando no seu lado dos controles, e esperando que Tyson tivesse aprendido sua lição, cedo o veria, mas algo era certo. Ele venceria.

 **Esta "Fanfic" era para ser postada no dia 24 de Março, para celebrar o aniversário de uma amiga minha, Anamateia. Desde lá, algumas coisas aconteceram, incluindo perder o uso de meu Pc Portátil...mas não queria deixar passar o ano em branco, portanto fui trabalhando nela aos poucos, fosse no celular, fosse em computador da escola em pausas do trabalho.**

 **Demorou, mas aqui está. Espero que goste do presente de aniversário (muito atrasado). Para o ano, veremos o que se arranja, já que estou ficando sem ideias.**

 **Bem, até! E obrigada por ler.**


End file.
